Michael's invasion of Starbase Atlantis
Michael's invasion of Atlantis was a battle between Michael Kenmore and the Federation on Starbase Atlantis, which took place in 2384. Prelude During the Battle of M2S-445, Michael Kenmore escaped his cruiser via a commandeered Puddle Jumper moments before it was destroyed by the Daedalus. However, the Atlantis Expedition thought he died along with his ship, unaware of his escape. After Michael's defeat, he still needed Teyla Emmagan's son Torren to finish perfecting his Hybrids. However, the only way to do this was to infiltrate Starbase Atlantis. So, Michael modified his captured Puddle Jumper, giving him an advantage over the unsuspecting Atlantis expedition. The Battle Michael Kenmore invaded Starbase Atlantis using the Puddle Jumper and an IDC stolen from Major Nelson, bringing several Hybrids with him. Having converted the cloak into a stun field, Michael stunned everyone in ops and shielded himself from further invasion from the outside. He disabled the starbase's power, running ops solely off the Jumper's power source, and locked out the transporters to ops. Michael's goal in doing all of this was to kidnap Teyla Emmagan's son Torren and destroy Starbase Atlantis via the self-destruct in order to kill everyone inside for revenge for what the Atlantis Expedition did to him. Even though he had Teyla and her baby, he refused to leave until he had set the self-destruct, which was taking awhile due to it being highly encrypted. and Michael Kenmore fight]] Dr. Radek Zelenka managed to get minimal power up and due to closed circuit security cameras, everyone became aware of who invaded the starbase. Because of the stun field, no one was able to get to ops to stop Michael, and Major Evan Lorne was stunned in an attempt. In a room where all of the people stunned initially were kept, Ronon Dex and Technician Amelia Banks regained consciousness, and Amelia managed to get the door open and to defeat the Hybrids guarding it. Ronon, two marines, and Richard Woolsey headed to ops to try to stop Michael and his forces. The two marines were stunned, but Ronon fought Michael, allowing Teyla to get away. Ronon lost the fight and gets thrown off the ops balcony, knocking him out and giving him a concussion. Teyla and Woolsey (who she hooks up with) ran away from a Hybrid, but Woolsey was knocked out by the stun field during the escape. Teyla managed to defeat the hybrid by knocking him into the stun field, and hid in the entrance to the power conduits. Michael then activated the self-destruct to draw her out, promising to deactivate it and leave Starbase Atlantis intact if she comes with him, but when Teyla told him to deactivate the self-destruct to prove it. He refused and started to leave, planning to use Torren's DNA to clone him and continue his research that way. kicks him from the ledge]] He went to kill Ronon, but before he could, a plan that Dr. Rodney McKay and Colonel John Sheppard came up with was set into motion: McKay activated a bomb that destroyed most of Michael's Puddle Jumper, killing the Hybrids inside it and cutting power, disabling the stun field and self-destruct. Michael's remaining Hybrids were killed by a strike team led by Sheppard and Michael himself was wounded by Sheppard. Michael attempted to steal another Puddle Jumper to escape, but Zelenka closed the bay roof, trapping him. Chased by Sheppard, Michael climbed out onto a balcony at the top of a catwalk where he and Sheppard fought in hand to hand combat. Sheppard was losing until Teyla showed up and knocked Michael off the balcony, leaving him barely hanging on. Teyla kicked Michael's hands off the ledge, sending him falling hundreds if not thousands of feet, killing him. Aftermath After Michael Kenmore's attack and subsequent death in Starbase Atlantis, Michael's crusade officially came to an end. Category:Battles Category:Federation conflicts Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts